


Don't poke the bear

by mindfluff



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindfluff/pseuds/mindfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zane didn't sleep well and woke up in bad mood.  Ty doesn't let sleeping bears lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't poke the bear

Author: mindfluff  
Fandom: Cut & Run  
Rating: mature  
Warnings: rough/angry sex  
Summary: Zane's in a bad mood and Ty can't let sleeping bears lie. Takes place somewhere between Armed & Dangerous and Touch & Geaux.

Originally posted on my [Tumblr](http://mindfluffy.tumblr.com/).  If you haven't read the [Cut & Run ](http://www.dreamspinnerpress.com/store/product_info.php?products_id=975)series by Madeline Urban and Abigail Roux, I suggest you do so.

 

\-----------------------               

 

Zane sat in the back of the cab with his head back, trying to will both his headache and bad mood away before he got home.  He’d left the office an hour early, too pissed off to stay and deal with any more of his partner’s bullshit and had tossed the keys to his truck to Ty on the way out. 

               Last night had been one of the rare times he hadn’t slept well while in Ty’s arms, and he had woken up still tired.  Unfortunately Ty had let him sleep, and when he finally did get up, he’d had to rush to get ready for work on time.  He was tired and cranky, and all day Ty had been poking at him.  Normally, Ty’s teasing would have put him in a better mood, but today all it did was piss him off.  Zane tried to get him to back off, but Ty was in full asshole mode and just poked him harder.  He knew showing a reaction would only encourage Ty, and now he was not only tired and cranky, he had a massive headache.  When Alston started joining in, it was all he could do to not kill them both.    An hour before quitting time, he threw the keys to his truck at Ty and left.

               All he wanted now was some peace and quiet.  He paid the cab driver and went into Ty’s row house.  He immediately headed for the bathroom and dug out the aspirin.  Maybe if he could tame his headache, the need to kill Ty wouldn’t be so strong when he walked in the door.

               He dry-swallowed the aspirin as he walked back into the living room, draping his suit jacket over the arm of one chair, and his tie over the back of another.   He plopped down on the couch and kicked his shoes off so they landed haphazardly in the middle of the room.  He leaned his head back with a smirk, knowing the clothing all over the room would drive Ty crazy.  He figured the asshole could use some of his own medicine.

               Zane didn't realize he'd dozed off until he heard the keys turn the lock and the front door open.  He opened his eyes and looked at Ty as he walked in, tie askew and jacket hung over his arm.  It was later than he'd thought; Ty must have gotten stuck at the office.

               "What the fuck Zane," Ty said, his eyes roaming around the room in the near darkness, taking in the clothing on the chairs and shoes on the floor.  "You leave early and don't even have dinner ready?"  He stood smirking in the middle of the room, hands on his hips.

               Just like that, any good Zane had done by coming home early was gone.  "You're an asshole Grady," he growled.  He was glad they were home now; he didn't have to be so careful about what he said or how he said it.

               Ty walked over and plucked Zane's tie off the chair.  "Makes sense you’re such a prick then," he replied absently.  He grabbed the suit jacket, "Jesus Christ, Zane, you've been home for hours, you couldn't take two seconds and put your shit away?"

               "Fuck you," Zane spat.  He didn't feel like dealing with Ty's 'latent OCD' right now.

               "Aww, poor baby outta sorts 'cause he got teased at school?" Ty taunted in a sing-songy voice turning in circles as he crossed the room.

               Zane closed his eyes and counted to ten, and then he counted again.  Backwards.  He was still pissed.  He stood up and grabbed his shoes off the floor.  The best thing to do now was avoid Ty before he lost it.  "Back off Grady, I'm not in the mood."  With any luck he’d be able to hide out upstairs until it was time for bed.  Tomorrow was bound to be a better day.

               “Oh, you’re in a mood all right,” Ty snickered following him up the stairs.

               Zane threw his shoes in the closet, “Just leave me alone Ty.  I’ve had enough of you being an ass today.”  He was really trying to be the adult here, and if Ty didn’t leave him alone, they were going to end up fighting.

               Ty started stripping down, “ _I’m_ being an ass?  Christ Zane, you’ve been a total bitch all day, even Fred noticed it. You leave me there to deal with the team thinking I’ve pissed you off, when you were just being a cranky-ass two year old.  I got stuck doing your paperwork, and then got stuck in fucking traffic on the way home.  Now you’re gonna mope around all night, and its Friday so I’m gonna have to hope you wake up in a better mood tomorrow or I won’t get laid all weekend.”

               Zane could tell Ty was getting truly annoyed with him now, his accent was getting a little stronger.  Knowing that Ty was annoyed at him for being angry just pissed off Zane more.

               Ty tossed his clothes in the hamper and walked naked towards the bathroom.  “So if you’ll excuse me, captain cranky-pants, _I’m_ going to take a shower, make myself a sandwich and watch the ballgame.  You can enjoy your one man pity party all by yourself.” 

               Zane shook his head in disgust as he watch Ty’s naked ass disappear into the bathroom.  The naked walk into the bathroom and the still-open door meant Ty wanted Zane to join him in the shower.  Ty was probably hoping a good fuck would change Zane’s mood, but the comment Ty had made about not getting laid ruined any chance of that happening.  Zane wasn’t going to touch him out of spite.  He was man enough to admit it wouldn’t last all weekend, but he was also stubborn enough to not give in this soon.  Bare ass or not.

               Zane angrily started unbuttoning his dress shirt.  He couldn’t remember when the last time he’d been this pissed at Ty for no real reason.  The fact that the asshole was getting mad at _him_ for wanting to be left alone only added fuel to the fire.  He wasn’t having a goddamn pity party, those days were behind him.  He _was_ happy, just in a bad mood and too tired to cover it up today.  All he wanted to do was put on some sweats, and maybe sit on the balcony and get some fucking peace and quiet.

               By the time Ty had finished his shower – alone – Zane had made it out to the balcony and was sitting with his feet propped up on the railing staring at the Baltimore skyline.  Even from outside, he heard Ty start slamming drawers as he hunted for clothes.  "What the fuck is your problem?" he snapped, coming back inside.

               Ty stood in front of the dresser with pair of briefs in his hand, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist.  "I'm getting dressed Zane.  It's what people do after they take a shower."  He opened another drawer and dug around in it, apparently looking for a t-shirt.

               "Yeah, well they don't usually slam shit around," Zane retorted.  He had stopped just inside the balcony doorway, taking in Ty's farmer's tan and the wide expanse of muscle of his back that Zane knew intimately.  Damn, his lover was a good looking man.  Even if he was an asshole sometimes.

               "Christ, Zane, who pissed in your Cheerios this morning?  You're worse than a fucking girl.  Makes me wonder why I switched teams," Ty grumbled, still digging in the drawer.

               “Why, because some days I just don’t feel like putting up with your bullshit?”  Zane snapped.  “And you were switch hitting long before you met me.”

               Ty pulled his ‘Love is messy’ t-shirt out and slammed the drawer closed. He knelt down to open another drawer as he answered.  “My bullshit?  What about your bullshit?”  Ty’s voice was muffled and he pulled out a pair of jeans.  Zane noticed they were the ones Ty had stolen from Del Porter’s wardrobe during that god-awful undercover cruise.  Ty stood up and kicked the drawer closed, his towel falling to the floor, exposing that magnificent ass.  He grabbed his briefs off the top of the dresser, “If I wanted to put up with this much goddamn drama, I’d have hooked up with a chick.”

               While Ty was off balance with one foot off the floor, Zane grabbed him around his torso trapping Ty’s arms against his body and threw him on the bed.  “When was the last time a chick picked you up and fucked you senseless?” Zane growled.

               Why Ty was still recovering from being manhandled, Zane stepped out of his sweats and flipped Ty over onto his stomach.  He pinned Ty’s hands to the small of his back with one hand, and grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside table.  Ty gave a token resistance designed more to excite them both than to actually escape.  Zane had no illusions on his ability to keep the former Marine pinned if he really wanted up.

               Zane stretched his body over Ty’s, forcing Ty’s legs apart, his slicked up cock brushing Ty’s ass.  Zane completely covered Ty; he was just a little bit wider, a little bit taller and Zane loved the slight advantage it gave him.  He let go of Ty’s wrists, but kept his arms trapped between their bodies, and used his own to support him.

               He put his mouth next to Ty’s ear, “Sometimes Ty, I’m just in a bad mood.  I’m not depressed, and don’t need you to snap me out of it.”  Zane bit him lightly at the junction of his neck and shoulder., all while sliding his cock on Ty’s ass, teasing but avoiding his destination.  “Now you’re going to pay for pissing me off all fucking day.”

               With those words, Zane lined up and snapped his hips, driving deep into Ty.  Ty arched his back and cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain.  Zane was still, “You ok?” he whispered, his mouth still at Ty's ear.

               "God yes," Ty groaned, pushing back against him. 

               "Good," Zane growled as he slammed into Ty again.  Zane was still stretched out over Ty, pinning Ty with his body, letting his hips and thighs do all the work of fucking.  A small part of Zane was aware of the level of trust Ty must have in him, to let Zane restrain and control him like this.  The larger part of Zane was fucking Ty as hard as he could, taking all of the frustrations of the day out on Ty's body.

               He could feel Ty writhing beneath him, the full body contact adding just a little something more, even though Zane didn’t have the leverage he normally had when being a little more upright.  With each hard snap of Zane’s hips, Ty let out small noises of pleasure which brought Zane closer to the edge.  When Ty started begging for Zane to go faster and harder, he pushed himself up and recaptured Ty’s wrists in one hand, and grabbed Ty’s hip hard with the other.

               “You didn’t think I was going to let you go, did you?” Zane grunted as he tightened his grip on Ty’s wrists.

               “Zane…” Ty pleaded, rolling his hips to create friction with the blanket beneath him.

               “After the shit I had to put up with today, you’ll be lucky if I let you get off,” Zane growled.  He could feel Ty’s body tensing underneath and around him, knowing Ty was close to climax, but unable to do anything to push himself over the edge.

               Zane tugged at Ty’s hip with his free hand, forcing Ty to raise his hips enough so his cock wasn’t touching the bed any more.  Zane kept slamming into Ty, pulling at his arms and hip for leverage.  He knew he was close to coming and despite his threat, wanted Ty to come with him.  When he felt his balls tighten, he took his hand off Ty’s hip and reached around and started jacking him in time to his thrusts. 

               Zane felt Ty tighten around him and spill over his fingers the same time he felt himself come deep inside of Ty.  They both let out wordless screams and time seemed to stop as their bodies shuddered together, Zane thrusting hard, Ty pushing back against him, bodies slapping together as they milked each other.  Finally spent, Ty slid down and lay flat, as Zane collapsed on top of him, Ty’s hands still caught between them. 

               After several minutes, Zane gently pulled his softening cock out of Ty and rolled off of him.  “You ok?” he asked.  He knew he’d been rough.

               Ty lay loose and relaxed in the middle of the bed. “Oh yeah, I’m good,” he answered, his voice muffled by the bedding rumpled beneath him.

               Zane gave a small smile, proud that he could fuck Ty so thoroughly he couldn't move.  Zane didn’t feel much like moving either, but he forced himself to get up and clean himself off.  He brought a damp towel back to the bed for Ty, who still hadn’t moved, other than to let his arms fall to his sides.

              Zane slapped him lightly on the thigh, “Roll over baby, you’re lying in the wet spot.”

              Ty grunted and rolled over on his back with his eyes still closed to allow Zane to clean him up.  Zane obliged with a smile, and threw the towel in the general direction of the hamper.  He grabbed the extra quilt that had been kicked to the floor, and after pulling off the wet coverlet with more grunting from Ty, lay down beside his lover and covered them both up.

              Zane slid his arm under Ty’s head as Ty rolled to face him, so close Zane could feel Ty’s breath on his face.

              “I love you,” he whispered.

              “I know,” Ty answered.  

              Ty was silent, but Zane could tell there was something he wanted to say.  “Spill it Grady, I can hear you thinking.”

              Ty chuckled softly, then got serious.  “You really weren’t slipping down into a funk?”

              Zane had known he was right about Ty’s motives and was glad Ty asked the question.  He really was better now, and Zane didn’t want Ty to think he was responsible for pulling Zane out of a black mood.  Those moods weren’t as dangerous as they had been when the two of them first met.

              “No, I really wasn’t.   I didn’t sleep well last night, and just woke up in a shitty mood.  It happens baby.”  Zane took a deep breath.  “You just wouldn’t let up and I ended up with such a headache, I just wanted to come home and try to shake it so I wouldn’t take it out on you.”

              Ty chuckled again, “If that wasn’t taking it out on me, I don’t know what was.”

              Zane chuckled back and kissed him lightly.  “Well you deserved it.  Seriously, I just could not put up with your shit today.”  He was silent for a minute trying to think of a solution.  “We need a code or something so I can tell you when you to back off.”

              “Yeah,” Ty agreed.  “’Back the fuck off Grady’ sure didn't work.”

              Zane sighed, “No, God knows I tried that.”

              Ty yawned, “I can’t think any more.  We’ll figure it out tomorrow, ‘k?” 

              Zane nodded in agreement and Ty buried his face in Zane’s neck and pulled him closer.  Zane sighed in contentment and closed his eyes.  It didn’t matter what Ty did, or how angry Zane got at him, he still loved the asshole, and that love made any obstacle worth working around.  


End file.
